ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Strong
Strong (usually stylized as STRONG) was a robot from Thailand that competed at the first Seacon War of Steel. It was a black, invertible, four-wheeled, box-shaped robot armed with a wedge at the front. Strong was not a particularily fast robot, however what it lacked in speed it made up for in torque, and was quite capable of shoving robots around the arena with ease. Strong performed well in competition, reaching the loser's melee of its group stage before being eliminated from the competition by The Terminator. As of 2017 it is unknown if Strong ever attempted to enter another competition after this. Robot History Seacon War of Steel 1 Strong's first ever match was against Gods Fairest. This fight started with Gods Fairest spinning up, and delivering a hit to the wedge of Strong, which deflected this, and several other blows before Gods Fairest's spinner broke. Strong then shoved Gods Fairest around before slamming it into the wall, it then delivered Gods Fairest to the arena hammers, where it got pinned beneath the hazard, and counted out. This put Strong through to the Group C Semi-Finals where it faced Saren. As soon as this match started Saren tunred around to use its chainsaw. This turned out to be a huge mistake as Strong took advantage of the gaping ground clearance at the rear of Saren, and shoved it into the pit where it was counted out. This put Strong through to the Group C Finals where it faced E. Phrae. This fight started with E. Phrae spinning up to speed, E. Phrae then spun in place as Strong charged it. The resulting impact ripped a spike off of Strong, and peeled back some of Strong's armor. E. Phrae then delivered a blow to the rear, and side of Strong, ripping into the rear armor before Strong attempted a pin. However E. Phrae got away, and delivered a hit to the front of Strong, ripping away even more armor, and leaving it spinning in circles. E. Phrae delivered another hit, this time however one part of E. Phrae's spinning trifoils sheared off on impact leaving E. Phrae's weapon spinning unbalanced. The robots then avoided each other for the rest of the round until the buzzer sounded. The Judges gave the match to E. Phrae, and the robots then faced again in Round 2 of the group final match. This time the fight started, Strong got under E. Phrae, and attempted to pin it. However this backfired, as it allowed E. Phrae to rip the top off of Strong, get free, and rip apart the sides, and back of Strong, completely immobilizing it, and it was counted out. Strong then went into the loser's melee where it was supposed to face KK Wind, and The Terminator. However KK Wind was too badly damaged from a previous fight with R.E Raptor, leaving Strong to face The Terminator to determine which robot would re-enter the competition. This match started with both robots positioning for an attack, Strong then slammed into the side of The Terminator and backed away. It followed this attack up by getting around to the side once more, and shoving The Terminator into the arena corner. However The Terminator then got under Strong, and lifted it, pinning it, unable to move Strong was then counted out, and eliminated from the competition. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 3 Category:Competitors Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Thai Robots Category:Invertible Robots Category:Weaponless Robots Category:Rambots Category:Seacon War of Steel Group Finalists Category:Lightweight Robots Category:Middleweight Robots Category:Robots that changed weight class Category:Seacon War of Steel Competitors